Machine Spirit: Electric Machine
]] is a SIGNI class associated with blue SIGNI. Most Electric Machines are titled "Code Art" (コードアート Kōdo Āto) and named after an abbreviation of assorted electrical appliances or other electric-related objects or machines. Their names are written as abbreviations. Electric Machines are based on various types of electronics or things relating to electronics, most notably household appliances or computer hardware. There are a few Electric Machines that are named after affiliated groups or programs instead, such as technology concept groups or movies featuring advanced technology. Gameplay Electric Machines focus on the control aspect of the color blue. There are multiple subsets of Electric Machines with different focuses. One is focused on having a large hand advantage over the opponent and having a conditional Power boost based on your hand advantage. Electric Machines commonly do not have a way for the player to draw large amounts, meaning they need support from Electric Machines focusing on the opponent discarding, if not the LRIG, spells, or other SIGNI classes such as Living Spirit: Water Beasts that can generating hand advantage. Another group of Electric Machines focuses on inflicting Freeze on the opponent's SIGNI. Commonly, these SIGNI do not cause the opponent's SIGNI to down themselves, meaning the player must target already downed SIGNI, or use other supports to force the opponent's SIGNI to down. In addition to this, Electric Machines will gain benefits based on how many of the opponent's SIGNI are frozen. In some cases, it becomes more beneficial to retain these impaired SIGNI on the field, while in other cases Electric Machines are capable of outright removing frozen SIGNI from the field. List of Electric Machine SIGNI Level 1 *Code Art BEC (Life Burst) *Code Art DMF *Code Art †DMF† *Code Art DP (Cross) *Code Art FAN *Code Art FMS *Code Art GRB (Life Burst) *Code Art KEY (Life Burst) *Code Art RFR (Piruluk limited) *Code Art SC *Code Art †SC† *Code Art SML (Piruluk limited) *Code Art TAP (Life Burst) *Code Art TV (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art VRC (Cross) *Code Art WS Level 2 *Code Art BRD (Life Burst) *Code Art CMC (Cross) *Code Art CVY *Code Art DC *Code Art FM (Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art GLK (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art HMF *Code Art †HMF† *Code Art HMS *Code Art JV *Code Art †JV† *Code Art MMR *Code Art PSM (Piruluk limited) *Code Art RPG (Piruluk limited) *Code Art STG *Code Art SZ *Code Art WTC (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *Bicqlo-tan, Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) *Code Art ACD *Code Art ADB *Code Art †ALCA† *Code Art CPU (Life Burst) *Code Art DEF (Piruluk limited) *Code Art DRS *Code Art †DRS† *Code Art DTP *Code Art DY (Cross) *Code Art ECK (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art HTR (Life Burst) *Code Art MGT (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art MKE (Piruluk limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art MX *Code Art NAISEN *Code Art OSS *Code Art PZL (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SMP (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SMS (Life Burst) *Code Art WGM (Piruluk limited) *Mito-tan, Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) *Nagoya-tan, Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) *Namba-tan, Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) *Sapporo-tan, Bic Came Girl (Life Burst) Level 4 *Code Art ACG (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art ASM *Code Art CL *Code Art HI (Piruluk limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Art IDOL *Code Art IZRH (Life Burst) *Code Art MM *Code Art MWO (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art RGN *Code Art RMN (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Art SPK *Code Heart AMS (Life Burst) *Code Heart †CCM† (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart MPP (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart SWT (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Heart VAC (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Code Love Heart CMR (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Code Love Heart †MCMR† (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) List of Electric Machine Resona Level 3 *Dark Art †MGT† (Piruluk limited) Level 4 *Blue Code Heart V@C Support Category:Machine Spirit: Electric Machine